


Forbidden Love

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Fulfillment of a tumblr prompt where Mace Windu is Anakin's master. Obi-Wan & Anakin fall in love when Anakin's still a padawan and Obi-Wan just KNOWS that Mace will murder him if he finds out. Anakin is a lot less worried and a lot more amused.





	1. Anakin confronts Obi Wan

“Hey Obi Wan, do you mind if I join you for dinner,” Anakin asked, not waiting for Obi Wan to give his consent before sitting across from him in the booth.

“Why not,” Obi Wan sighed. “I am guessing my former Master told you I was here?”

“You’re right. Qui Gon is so nice to me. It’s a shame I didn’t end up with him as my master. He is so much cooler than Master Windu,” Anakin sighed sadly as he briefly pondered what could have been.

“I understand,” Obi Wan told him sympathetically. Windu was strict about the Jedi code and it was well known that Qui Gon liked to bend the rules, something that Obi Wan had not been overly pleased with as he was a growing Padawan. However, due to recent events, he can understand why his Master was so defiant of the code. The code was stupid on some instances like love. 

“I begged him into telling me where you were. You’ve been avoiding me since you let slip that you’re in love with me five days ago,” Anakin said after he ordered his food. 

Obi Wan looked around paranoid, though he knew this restaurant was not the type of place Mace Windu was to enter. “Do you have to say that out loud? You know Master Windu will murder me if he knew.” 

“Sorry but you and I both know that he’s never going to enter this place,” Anakin replied with a smirk.

“I don’t mean to sound rude but what do you want Anakin,” Obi Wan asked. “You and I both know that we can’t be together.” 

“Why not? I don’t mean to sound rude but screw the code,” Anakin said angrily. “You love me. I love you. We’re both of age. Why does it matter?” 

“You’re still a Padawan and have a Master who forbids any type of attachment. If he knew that we were secretly in a relationship then I’d be killed or worse, expelled from the council,” Obi Wan told him.

“I know that the council means a lot to you and you’re one of the greatest Jedi Knights ever, but do you think it’s fair to have to follow a code where you’re not allowed to love a fellow human being,” Anakin asked, taking pleasure in seeing Obi Wan’s frustrated response.

“It’s complicated but you do have a point,” Obi Wan reluctantly told Anakin who delighted in the fact that he was right. “I don’t pretend to understand why the code forbids attachment or love with someone and it is far from fair.I have these strong feelings for you and I don’t want to have to push them aside because it’s forbidden.”

“Maybe it’s against the code to love because no one wanted to be with my Master or Master Yoda so they included it as a rule for all,” Anakin laughed. 

Obi Wan tried and failed to hide his laugh. “That wasn’t nice.”

“But it made you laugh which is a rare and pleasant sight for me. If you do get expelled, then I’ll happily go with you to another planet to live a life with you. I thought I wanted to be a Jedi, but I had no idea that this would be a sacrifice I’d have to make,” Anakin told him seriously reaching over to put his hand on top of Obi Wan’s.

Obi Wan looked at Anakin and felt his heart melt a little as Anakin smiled his special smile reserved only for Obi Wan. “If you want to pay for our meal and share dessert this could be considered our first date,” he replied squeezing Anakin’s hand. The love that Anakin sent to him just through the touch of his hand was too strong to ignore.

“Are you serious,” Anakin asked smiling brightly. 

“But if you want a goodnight kiss or more we’ll have to do that in the privacy of my quarters. One of the perks of being a Knight and no Padawan means privacy,” Obi Wan told him with a wink. 

Anakin smiled. “I knew I’d seduce you to the love side.” 

Obi Wan laughed. “Take it easy. This is going to have to be private for now.” 

Anakin sighed. “Well, I suppose I can handle private relations with you as long as I got to be with you. It’s not going to be easy though.” 

“No it won’t,” Obi Wan agreed. “Do you think you can handle it?”

“I can,” Anakin promised. After they finished their meal, they shared a milkshake and talked about a variety of different things. Anakin paid for the meal even though Obi Wan was half joking about that. “Don’t worry. I got it. It’s my pleasure to pay for our first date,” Anakin told him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Obi Wan blushed and they began the walk back to Obi Wan’s place. “Would you like some tea,” Obi Wan asked. 

“No tea for me thanks. Can I kiss you,” Anakin asked looking down at Obi Wan. 

“Yes,” Obi Wan responded. As they kissed, Obi Wan found that he didn’t care if Mace ended up killing him because this would be more than worth it. There was nothing wrong with two people of age being in a relationship with each other.


	2. 5 Days Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that Obi Wan confessed his love for Anakin

Obi Wan smiled as Anakin told him yet another joke. "You should smile more Obi Wan," Anakin told him. "You have the most incredible smile." 

Obi Wan blushed. "Thank you." 

Anakin splashed some of the water from the lake at Obi Wan who scowled. Anakin laughed. "Come on Obi Wan. Relax. It's a nice day out here. No one else is around. I'm not going to judge you for letting your super Jedi knight face down for a few moments." 

"Why would you want to waste one of your rare free afternoons with me," Obi Wan asked Anakin who had moved right beside Obi Wan so their legs were touching. 

"I think you know why Obi Wan," Anakin told him softly while forcing the Jedi Knight to look him in the eyes. Obi Wan sighed. 

"It's just a crush and you'll get over it," Obi Wan told him, looking back at the water. 

"No. It's not just a crush. I'm in love with you and you know that. I've been saying this to you for over a year now and yet you don't believe me. I think you're afraid to acknowledge the feelings you have for me," Anakin told him. "You know how I feel about you and you still choose to hang out with me alone when you really don't have to. There has to be a reason for that." 

"Maybe I'm one of the only people who enjoy your company," Obi Wan teased. 

Anakin sighed. "I do think you're right on that. Seriously," he told Obi Wan who was about to object. "I know alot of people find me annoying." 

"You're not that bad," Obi Wan said feeling bad for teasing Anakin. 

Anakin shrugged. "Don't tell anyone I said that. I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm really insecure." 

"You're not bad to be around. I promise," Obi Wan told him seriously. "And like you said, I still choose to be around you." 

Anakin smiled at Obi Wan and rested his head on Obi Wan's shoulder. "Good." 

Obi Wan sighed at the contact of Anakin's head against his shoulder. The two of them sat in silence a while just enjoying each others company. After a while Anakin sat up and looked at Obi Wan. "You know, if you don't want to admit you have feelings for me then I'll respect that. I'm sorry if I've been pushy. I just really thought that we could have something special. I've never felt this way about anyone."

Obi Wan sighed. "It has nothing to do with that. You know your Master would kill me if we ended up in a relationship. The code explicitly forbids relationships of the romantic kind. I am in love with you though and it sucks to be in love with you and not be able to be with you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Once Obi Wan realized what he said, he quickly stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back home." 

"Obi Wan, wait," Anakin pleaded but Obi Wan took off for his apartment. Anakin sighed.


	3. One Month Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan have been secretly together for a month

A month had passed since Obi Wan had decided to go out with Anakin. It had been one of the most stressful months of his life but when he ended the night with kissing Anakin in his home, it more than made up for it and for the next few nights, Anakin would get to share his bed with him.

"I'm so glad that I finally get to spend a few days with you," Anakin told Obi Wan after giving him a kiss. "Thank goodness for retreats." 

"You know, just because Master Windu is away with some of the other Masters, doesn't mean that we can flaunt our relationship in public," Obi Wan told him sternly. 

"I didn't say that I want to do that, although I would love nothing more than to do that," Anakin sighed. "But before you say anything, I know we can't. There is a reason for our secrecy and it is vital that we remain private. I am glad that you and I have spent this past month together. I've been very happy. Master Windu is very suspicious because apparently, a happy Anakin is an Anakin up to no good." 

Obi Wan laughed. "Well, he's not entirely wrong on that." 

Anakin laughed. "Well, maybe. You know, the only reason he let me stay here for the weekend is that he thinks you have a great influence on me and would rather I not get into trouble while he's away. I wouldn't have complained if I got to stay with Qui Gon because I have a feeling he would not mind about the two of us. I actually have this sneaky feeling that he does know about us. Did you tell your former Master about us," Anakin asked amused because he had a feeling that Obi Wan did.

Obi Wan blushed. "I may have had a long and private talk with him a week ago about our relationship and he might have given me some helpful advice or places to hide out when I'm kicked out of the Jedi. Before you give me any grief, I had to talk to someone about us because I was going mad keeping it to myself. I completely trust Qui Gon and know without a doubt he would never say anything to anyone, especially your Master."

"I wasn't going to give you grief my Obi Wan, I am just surprised. I am glad that you were able to tell him because that means you'll be less stressed. Now I can talk to him too," Anakin said with a smile. "And you're not going to be kicked out of the Jedi. You're one of the best Jedi's there are. You're too valuable to be kicked out for a mere technicality. Besides, Master Qui Gon has broken the rules dozens of times, and he's still here."

"That gives me a great deal of hope," Obi Wan replied sarcastically, although he knew there was a little something to what Anakin was saying. "But that does not mean our relationship can become known to anyone else."

Anakin caressed Obi Wan's cheek. "Of course. I love you. I am so glad that I get to spend the night with you. I've wanted to for so long. I hate just having sex and then leaving to go back to my place."

"Don't worry about that for the next few days because you don't have to go anywhere," Obi Wan told him. "Goodnight. Oh and happy one month anniversary."

"Happy one month anniversary. I look forward to many more months and years together," Anakin told him with a smile. "Goodnight."


	4. Mace's Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace begins to see that Anakin has limited his alone time to only Qui Gon and Obi Wan but mostly Obi Wan

Mace returned from the retreat feeling relaxed and refreshed. He wondered how his padawan had held up in his absence. He hadn't heard of any reports other than Anakin and Obi Wan were having a great time together. It was too early for Obi Wan to be awake so he wasn't going to worry about getting his padawan until later. There was no point in adding stress to his life until it was deemed necessary. Sometimes, he wished he hadn't taken Anakin on as a Padawan but he was the only option to train him. Qui Gon could have and did bring him back, but as much as he respected Qui Gon, he wasn't the right person for Anakin especially since Anakin was already older than he should have been for a padawan. He couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling coming from within the force with regards to his padawan but he was trying to push it aside for the moment because he's used to feeling unease in regards to Anakin. Anakin had surpassed his expectations of learning though, which was saying something, but still, the training hadn't been easy on either of them. 

Anakin woke up to find Obi Wan snoring softly in his ear. He laughed softly and turned around so he could look at his lover. Though he knew he shouldn't, he woke up Obi Wan anyway. "Wake up."

Obi Wan opened his eyes enough to glare at Anakin. "What?"

"I know you don't like to be woken up, but I didn't want to spend our last morning together in who knows how long with you sleeping the day away," Anakin replied giving Obi Wan a soft kiss. Obi Wan's heart and frustration melted as they kissed. 

"I suppose I could forgive you, especially since I'm going to miss waking up to your handsome face," Obi Wan teased. 

Anakin smiled and moved closer to his lover. "Same here." They made the most of the time they had with each other before getting out of bed. 

"I'll make you breakfast one last time before I meet up with my Master," Anakin told Obi Wan as Obi Wan headed to shower.

"You don't have to," Obi Wan told him. 

"I want to." 

When Obi Wan finished getting dressed, he joined Anakin at the breakfast table. "I see you went all out." Bacon, eggs, toast, tea, coffee, pancakes were all available on the table.

"I have a special guy to go out for," Anakin said giving Obi Wan a sweet kiss. "Now let's eat."

After eating, Obi Wan helped clean up before leaving with Anakin. They both had duties to attend to now. Obi Wan spotted Mace walking towards them. "I had fun Anakin. I hope we get a chance to have quality time like that again," Obi Wan whispered.

"So do I Obi Wan," Anakin said feeling sad just before Mace got to them and greeted him.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on my padawan while I was away. I hope he wasn't too much trouble," Mace told Obi Wan who laughed. 

"Not too much trouble," Obi Wan teased. "I enjoyed having him around. He's a great guy." 

Anakin beamed at the compliment before heading to his lessons with Mace. Obi Wan sighed and went to prepare to teach his class. 

 

Since his time back, Mace had seen that Anakin's constant companion was Obi Wan. It wasn't entirely unsurprising especially after spending the weekend he was away together. He also knew Obi Wan was one of the few people who tolerated Anakin but things seemed different. Mace noticed there was more smiling, teasing and touching between them. Obi Wan had never been much of a guy for physical touching on the giving or receiving end and now, suddenly he was. Something was fishy and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He decided that he would have a chat with Obi Wan's old master. Qui Gon knew Obi Wan the best and he hoped he could help get some insight into Obi Wan's new and unusual behavior.

"Good evening Mace. It's unusual for you to drop by," Qui Gon said politely inviting him into his home.

"I hope it's not a bother," Mace told him. "I just had some spare time and thought I'd drop by and chat with you since it's been a while."

Qui Gon nodded and they sat down in the living room. Qui Gon hoped it wasn't regarding Obi Wan, but he knew it was. "Yes it has." 

"I would like to discuss your former padawan if that's alright," Mace told him getting right to the point.

"I don't know how much I can or will tell you out of respect for the relationship I have with him but I'll see what I can do," Qui Gon responded as politely as he could. If Mace was here asking about Obi Wan, he must have suspicions of his more than friendly relationship with Anakin.

"I was wondering if you've noticed any changes in his behavior," Mace began. "He seems different than he used to be. He's never been one to be touchy with people but somehow, he's been very touchy with Anakin. Do you think that's odd?"

Qui Gon sighed. "Maybe he's starting to show he's more comfortable with others. I think that it's great that he's become more open with people."

"It isn't people he's more open with, it's a person. One person. My padawan," Mace told him. "Do you think that they're having a relationship? It wouldn't be the first time that two people have had a secret relationship." 

"I can't comment on their lives, but I'll say this again. I do think that there should be changes made to the code. Forbidding attachment and love is and will always be the downfall of the Jedi," Qui Gon told him. "Saying that doesn't mean I'm saying they are in a relationship. I have said this so many times I've lost count. And if they are, so what? Love is love."

"It's forbidden and will always be forbidden," Mace told him. "I can't control what he does when he's no longer my padawan but as he is, if there is something going on, then I want it to stop. Obi Wan knows better than this."

"You are assuming they are in a relationship when you have no knowledge to confirm that fact," Qui Gon told him. 

"I know what I feel and what I see. Let your former padawan know that there will be hell to pay if he is in a relationship with my padawan," Mace said standing up. Qui Gon nodded politely and walked Mace to the door. After bidding him goodnight, he sighed. Things were about to get bad he sensed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of next chapter is: Qui Gon's Warning


	5. Qui Gon's Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui Gon has a chat with Obi Wan

When he felt that Mace had made it back to his quarters, he sent a message to Obi Wan, asking if he wouldn't mind dropping by. Thirty minutes later, his former Padawan was at his door.

"Good evening Qui Gon. What's wrong," Obi Wan asked nervously accepting a cup of tea.

Qui Gon motioned for them to go sit in the living room. Sometimes, Obi Wan missed being under Qui Gon's care. Things were easier and he was less lonely. "Master Windu dropped by to see me a little while ago," Qui Gon said casually. 

"Do I have to guess what it was regarding," Obi Wan asked, casually setting the cup of tea down. Now he was starting to mentally put together the bad feelings coming from Qui Gon. 

"He suspects that the two of you are in a relationship. Apparently, it is because of the unusual behavior you've been displaying."

"What behavior," Obi Wan asked startled. "I have given no indication of me and Anakin dating. I've been careful!"

"You've apparently become more touchy with him. It happens, and you must not have realized what you were doing. You haven't used to be the most physically expressive guy."

Obi Wan frowned as he thought of all the shoulder pats and comfort touches he had given to Anakin. Most people would have thought nothing of it. Friends express closeness with each other through touch fairly often. "What did Mace say? He can't possibly be mad that I am expressing affection towards someone who isn't exactly treated well around here." 

Qui Gon hesitated before telling Obi Wan the entire conversation. "I do think that there was something else he wasn't telling me. Surely he had to have other reasons for believing that there was something going on with the two of you but was just using your newfound affections towards him as a way to try to see if he could get anything out of me. From the way I see it, you have two options. The first is the obvious and the one that I know you don't want to do-break things off with Anakin. The second option is the riskier and more difficult choice and that is to leave and start a new life with Anakin outside the Jedi order."

"I don't know if I can stop seeing Anakin," Obi Wan admitted after a painful ten-minute silence. "Not just because of him and how he would react but because of me. I've felt things that I've never felt before. I never thought I would break the rules for anyone but there's just something about him. I never thought it was possible to feel so happy or accepted or wanted, other by you of course, but you are different." 

Qui Gon laughed. "Yes I am and sometimes I felt your resentment for it. You wanted me to be the prim and proper Jedi Master. You hated that I would occasionally go off book, but I have always done what I felt was for the best." 

"I'm sorry about all that Master. Over the years, I started to see alot of issues with the code so I understood more of why you would do your own thing. You never got anyone hurt and everything always turned out alright," Obi Wan told him. "I am really grateful to have had you for a Master."

"And I am grateful to have had you as a padawan. You have no reason to apologize. I know I probably didn't make things easier for you but that's all in the past now and we don't have much time to dwell on what has been. We have to help figure something out about a future." Qui Gon told him. "Oh yes, I am going to help you because this is a rule that I always felt was unnecessary."

"What and when are we going to do what we haven't come up with," Obi Wan asked anxiously. "What's going to happen?"

"Getting worked over it won't help. Try to breathe," Qui Gon told Obi Wan who did so. 

"Thanks. Sorry. I'm just really freaked out especially since you said that he said there would be 'hell to pay'. What does that mean? Why does it matter so much," Obi Wan asked angrily.

"I wish I knew so I could tell you," Qui Gon responded sympathetically. "I do wish you would be cautious around Anakin for the time being."

"I understand," Obi Wan replied with a sigh. "I wish I could communicate with him without arousing suspicion. Although If I completely iced out Anakin it would look suspicious as well. What should I do?"

"I say just be more wary of your actions," Qui Gon suggested thoughtfully. "Do you want to leave this life behind? The life of a Jedi?"

"I don't want to give up Anakin," Obi Wan replied. "But I don't want him to give up his dream of being a Jedi."

"About that, he and I have had a lot of talks since he found out that you confided in me about your relationship. He would rather lose his place in the Jedi than you or have something bad happen to you because of him. Do you want to leave this behind and start a new life with him? Because if you do then we need to come up with a plan." 

"If Anakin wants to then yes. I mean I suppose if he doesn't, I don't really have much of a choice. I don't really feel like being apart of the Jedi any longer after what you told me. There are other Masters who let their padawans have relationships with others, as long as its appropriate and doesn't interfere with their duties." 

Qui Gon laughed, despite the situation. "Which you didn't know about until you made comments to me about how weird it was that some of your friends were always sneaking off to have alone time and you would feel left out that I explained things. I'm not the only one with my 'hippy' way of thinking."

"And you wonder why I had such a hard time getting close to people. It's hard not to get insecure when your friends keep running off and leaving you behind. That's when I started closing myself off from others," Obi Wan scowled. "And I would hardly call you a hippy, although I'm well aware that others do. But I don't really want to leave you behind either. You're one of the closest friends I have. I would miss you."

"You wouldn't miss me if I came along, would you," Qui Gon asked. "Don't look at me so surprised. You're one of the reasons I've stayed here. They don't want me on the council because I challenge their view on a few outdated rules and I don't have a padawan. I just didn't want to leave you here feeling more alone than you already were. I know it was hard when they forced you to have your own quarters." 

"Yeah," Obi Wan responded sadly as he remembered the first night he spent, completely alone. "You would really come with us?"

"Yes, if you'd like." 

Obi Wan hugged his old Master. "I guess we're considering leaving then." 

"I guess so. Unless you think you could persuade Mace otherwise," Qui Gon said even though they both knew that was impossible.

"Yeah, right," Obi Wan snorted. "I guess I should go. I want to meditate on this a while. Although, since you mentioned it, leaving has felt like the right choice. I do know Anakin needs to be a part of this discussion. I don't know if i'll be able to talk privately with him now that Mace has his suspicions and this needs to be done sooner than later." 

"Leave that to me," Qui Gon winked. "I'll give you two a chance to talk. Just try not to get physical."

"Oh if he's complaining about a few innocent touches, he hasn't seen anything yet," Obi Wan mumbled angrily.

Qui Gon laughed before geting back to the seriosness of the matter. "Just be careful."

"Even being careful it wasn't enough," Obi Wan reminded him. "I see others display the same gestures to others, yet they're not being threatened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Mace and Anakin have a little chat.


	6. Panakin Anakin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace confronts his padawan

Mace went to speak with Anakin after his chat with Qui Gon. Ever since he had gotten back from his retreat months ago, Anakin had become the prim and proper padawan, which he had never been before. He wasn't bad, but he never followed his rules the way Mace had wanted and he talked back quite a bit and questioned too many things. It wasn't completely unexpected because he hadn't had the proper upbringing he would have had if he had grown up in the Jedi temple so he would naturally have questions about things. But Mace found that it was unusual that Obi Wan's sudden display of affection towards others (namely only Anakin) coincided with Anakin's desire to be more obedient and less questioning. Mace found his 24 year old padawan sitting on his bed doing some studying. 

"Can I talk to you," Mace asked Anakin who tried to remain calm and neutral. The two of them didn't exactly chat alot and Anakin had a bad feeling all day that he couldn't shake off. 

"Sure," he replied, in what he hoped sounded like a calm voice. Mace sat down in a chair and looked at his padawan. 

"What is going on between you and Obi Wan," Mace asked bluntly. 

Anakin had been preparing himself for this question in case the time ever came. He knew that it was unlikely that Mace would be fooled forever despite his hope. "He's my best friend. I know that the code is against attachments, but surely it isn't wrong to have a best friend," Anakin replied calmly. Anakin was relieved he was an expert at keeping his feelings shielded from his master.

Mace raised an eyebrow. "Friendships aren't exactly forbidden but romantic attachments are." 

"I don't know why you think Obi Wan and I are in a romantic relationship," Anakin laughed as if it was ludicrous. "We grew closer when I stayed with him. He taught me alot of things. He also suggested that I make things easier on you if I want to eventually become a knight. Have I done something wrong?" 

Mace sighed because technically all he had was his strong suspicions which weren't evidence of wrongdoing. "I suppose not. However, if you are in a relationship with Obi Wan, you need to break things off because it is against the code." 

Anakin wanted to retort, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. "He's my best friend and if you're asking me to stop being his friend then I cannot do that."

"I'm not saying to stop being his friend. Obi Wan is a wise Jedi Knight and you could learn alot from him. I'm just saying that you and him better not be more than friends. ..Goodnight," Mace said after a few moments of pause for Anakin to think.

The moment Mace closed the door leaving Anakin alone, Anakin began to panic. If Mace had strong suspicions then he probably would do whatever it took to found out the truth. Anakin couldn't get Obi Wan in trouble. If Mace hurt Obi Wan because of him, he would never forgive himself. A part of him wanted to sneak out and warn Obi Wan, but that was probably not the best idea for the moment. He sighed and decided to call it a night. In his dreams, all he saw was Obi Wan in pain which highly upset him. He needed to talk to Obi Wan. They needed a plan.


	7. Qui Gon and Anakin's talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin goes to Qui Gon for early morning guidance.

At six a.m. Anakin could no longer stay in bed. Despite the early hour, he got dressed, grabbed the things he would need for the day and headed out earlier than he normally would have liked. He knocked on Qui Gon's door, anxiously waiting for Qui Gon to answer the door. He knew that Qui Gon wouldn't mind being woken up early because he told him that if he ever needed him, no matter the hour, he could come by. Three minutes later, Qui Gon opened the door and found Anakin. He knew it would either be Anakin or Obi Wan. 

"Sorry to bother you Qui Gon," Anakin said trying to keep his voice steady, but failing to do so. "I have a problem." 

Qui Gon allowed Anakin to enter sensing his unease. "Your master talked to you about your relationship with Obi Wan, didn't he?" 

"Yeah," Anakin replied feeling extremely worried as he fell on the couch shaking. "I didn't sleep well last night. In my dreams, all I could see was Obi Wan in pain. I don't want to cause Obi Wan any pain. I think I need to break things off with him but I'm too afraid to. I don't want to either, but his safety and place on the Jedi are too important to risk. I'm so stupid for talking him into being with me." 

Qui Gon took a seat beside Anakin. "I don't think you are stupid. Obi Wan loves you. We had a talk last night actually. I think that he's ready to leave, one way or another. He doesn't want to give you up nor does he wish you to give up your dream of being a Jedi because of him."

"I had no idea what it meant to become a Jedi when you first brought me here. I didn't know we couldn't love. I didn't know we couldn't do alot of things. It's not fair," Anakin told Qui Gon angrily. "And how my Master treats me is unfair. I wish you could have been my Master."

"So do I," Qui Gon told Anakin sadly. "But now is not the time to dwell on the past or what we wish could have been. What do you want to do?"

Anakin looked Qui Gon in the eyes. "I want to be with Obi Wan for the rest of my life. I want that more than I want to continue to be a Jedi. I want to marry him someday and grow old with him. Do you think he feels the same?"

Qui Gon smiled gently at Anakin. "I do. I think that the three of us should talk and come up with a plan. I have a few questions for you. Are you prepared to leave the Jedi?"

"Absolutely," Anakin replied after searching his feelings. It felt like the right decision. 

"Would you mind if I came along with you guys," Qui Gon asked with the hint of a smile. "It would be quite boring for me around here without my usual visitors." 

Anakin beamed at him. "I would love it if you did! I know Obi Wan would too, if he's sure he wants to leave. He really cares about you and I know he would miss you terribly." 

"The two of you have definitely made my life interesting," Qui Gon laughed. "And I care about you both so deeply that all that you're going through hurts me as much as it does for you. Why don't you go call Obi Wan now and have him meet you here. I'll be in my bedroom so the two of you can have an opportunity to chat alone about what you want to do. I don't want to get a plan in motion for leaving if you haven't discussed it with each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Obi Wan and Anakin talk. I wanted to include it all in this chapter but I thought it would be best if I split it up for reasons relating to I don't have the energy to write anymore for the time being. I was going to try to finish up this story today but my mental health is making that difficult. Please have patience. I may try to post the next chapter later on today if I get the energy back to write.


	8. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan and Anakin talk to each other and then to Qui Gon and they make a decision about their future

Obi Wan woke up to a message from Qui Gon, mumbling about the unfairness of being woken up before the sun rose. When he checked the message, he saw that it was not from Qui Gon but from Anakin who was at Qui Gon's. It said to come over as soon as possible. Obi Wan quickly got dressed and went to his former Master's place sensing the urgency. Anakin pulled him inside when he arrived, quickly shutting the door behind him. 

"What are you doing," Obi Wan asked confused. "Have you lost your mind?" 

"Quite possibly," Anakin answered with a grin. "How are you?"

"Confused and sleepy," Obi Wan replied as Anakin kissed his forehead. 

"I missed you," he said ignoring Obi Wan's grumpiness. 

Obi Wan huffed. "Missed you too but what is going on?"

Anakin led him to the couch where he held tightly to Obi Wan's hand as he told him about his conversation with his master and Qui Gon. "I want to ask you something Obi Wan. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me romantically," Anakin asked nervously, though he knew Obi Wan loved him. "Because if you don't then quitting this life and moving to a new life on a new planet will be pointless. You've been here your whole life. You are an excellent Jedi Knight. I care about you so much. If you want to continue to be a Jedi and live your life here I will respect that and let you go because I love you. I feel bad that you're in hot water so to speak. I don't know what my master will do but he isn't happy and he'll do whatever it takes to find out the truth. I can't be the reason for your pain. I just can't." Anakin began crying. 

Obi Wan's heart exploded with love and affection for Anakin and he took him in his arms holding him tightly. "I've pretty much decided I wanted to leave. I just didn't want you to lose your dream of being a Jedi."

"It means nothing anymore," Anakin told him looking in Obi Wan's eyes. "You're more important. I haven't really stopped feeling like I'm a slave. I'm a slave to the code now and I just want to be free and happy...with you."

"I will be happy to be with you for the rest of our lives," Obi Wan told him seriously, caressing Anakin's cheek. "So are we really going to do this? Leave this life behind and spend our lives together?"

"It's what you want. It's what I want. I say let's do it," Anakin told him pulling him in for a kiss. Obi Wan broke off the kiss after a bit and rested his forehead against Anakin's, sensing an outpouring of love coming from his love. 

Obi Wan sighed. "I cannot believe this is happening," he said as he began to laugh, though the situation was not funny. Anakin looked at him as he laughed hysterically. Obi Wan was so loud that Qui Gon emerged from his room, curious. 

"I think he's lost his mind," Anakin told Qui Gon, laughing softly. Laughing Obi Wan was a rare sight but a delightful sight. 

"No, I'm just, everything that's happened is so crazy and I don't know," Obi Wan said looking at Anakin. "But it feels like the right thing to do. Leaving. Spending my life with the guy I love."

"So I take it you're both on the same page about leaving," Qui Gon asked, though he was already sensing this outcome.

"Yes," Anakin and Obi Wan answered together.

"It wasn't an easy decision but it's for the best," Obi Wan added, looking at Anakin who smiled gently at him.

"Yeah, and lets not pretend like this won't be doing anyone a favor. We all know that Master Windu never wanted me as a padawan. No one else was 'qualified' to take me," Anakin replied bitterly. 

Obi Wan gave him a kiss. "I love you." 

Anakin smiled and hugged his Obi Wan. "Love you too. Oh and I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll make you both breakfast if that's alright?"

Neither Qui Gon or Obi Wan objected to Anakin's offer. "Do you think we should confront the council or just run away," Obi Wan asked Qui Gon as they stood in the kitchen watching Anakin prepare food. 

"I think you know the answer to that Obi Wan," Qui Gon told him amused. "It's not going to go unnoticed that the three of us end up gone." 

Obi Wan pouted. "I know. It just would be easier to leave without saying anything. I'm not happy."

"I know you're not," Qui Gon told him.

Anakin walked over to kiss the top of his head. "I hope you'll be happy with our life together." 

Obi Wan looked at him. "I do think I'll be more than happy with that. I realized that in our time together that I have been happier than I have been during my entire time I have been here. Which is crazy, but a good crazy." 

Anakin smiled. "You deserve happiness Obi love." 

"So do you. I know how frustrated you have been with your Master," Obi Wan said watching Anakin go back to the food before it burned. 

"We need to come up with a plan," Qui Gon reminded them. As they waited for breakfast, they all tossed out various ideas before settling on they would go before the council on Saturday. Qui Gon had told them that he knew of a plane that they could use and a few possible planets for them to stay on. They didn't get to decide on much because it would have been fishy for them to stay inside all day when they all had duties. 

"We'll keep in contact," Qui Gon told them as Anakin and Obi Wan got ready to leave. "Though I don't know how good it will be if we all hang out together for too long considering the suspicions. Just try to be wary of your contact and time together but don't act like you're not trying to spend time together." 

"We know," Anakin said leaning over to give Obi Wan one last sweet kiss. "See you later." 

Obi Wan hung back a few minutes. "I'm doing the right thing, right?"

"If you worry that you're disappointing me as your former master because you're choosing to leave the Jedi under which I trained you then you have nothing to worry about. I would much rather see you happy and do what you want rather than continue to be confined by ridiculous rules."

Obi Wan nodded. "Yes. That's true. Thanks for coming along and helping out. It means alot." 

"My pleasure Obi Wan. I already told you my reasons. I just want to see you happy."

Throughout the week, they got together and came up with a firm plan by Friday afternoon. The next day they would see the counsil before heading off to another planet in the plane that Qui Gon had secured.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi Wan get prepared to announce their departure

Anakin watched his Master leave their quarters at 7 am to hear the report from a Jedi Knight that had just returned from a ten month mission. When he was completely out of sight, Anakin packed up what little possessions he had and headed to Qui Gon's. Despite the early hour, Obi Wan was there and looking adorably sleep deprived and pouty. 

"Morning my favorite person," Anakin told Obi Wan who was sitting at the table with a hot cup of tea in front of him. Obi Wan lifted his head to accept a kiss from his lover. 

"How can you be so chipper this early in the morning," Obi Wan asked as Anakin took a seat beside him. "Especially on this morning." 

"Because I see this morning as a new beginning," Anakin replied leaning over to get another kiss from his grumpy lover. "I'm terrified but I'll have you there with me in a few hours when we see the council and how can I not be so happy and bubbly when I get to see your cute face."

Obi Wan blushed and took a drink of his tea mumbling nonsense under his breath which made Anakin laugh. "Oh how I love you." Anakin stood up to kiss the top of his head before going to look for something to eat to help calm his nerves. "Where's Qui Gon?"

"He's checking the plane to make sure everything is set one more time," Obi Wan responded watching Anakin make a mess of things. "Are you having fun?"

Anakin looked back at his boyfriend who, despite the sarcastic tone, was grinning. "Actually I am. I know Qui Gon doesn't mind. I think he would actually encourage it." 

Obi Wan laughed and went over to stop Anakin from making an even bigger mess by kissing him and leading him to the couch, leaving Anakin's hunger forgotten. Anakin straddled Obi Wan and kissed him all over while letting one hand slip under Obi Wan's robes so he could gently tease him. Obi Wan gently removed his hand from under his clothes. "I would rather Qui Gon not walk in here while we're naked on his couch."

"You and I both know that he wouldn't care because he likes us together," Anakin told him. 

"Well, if you want to do this, let's take it to my old room. It's more private," Obi Wan told him. "Although I wasn't expecting to do more than making out." 

"Ok, cool. I can respect that," Anakin told him getting off him. 

"I didn't say I didn't want to do more, I wasn't expecting to," Obi Wan said, laughing as Anakin's face lit up brightly again. "Come on if you want." 

Anakin took Obi Wan's hand and followed him into his old room. "I am glad I could help leave your room dirty before we left," Anakin said kissing Obi Wan's naked chest. 

Obi Wan chuckled as he held Anakin tightly for a little bit longer. Soon they would have to get dressed and go deal with the council but for the time being, he would just take the moment he had to enjoy Anakin against him. Anakin sat up enough to kiss Obi Wan softly and sweetly. "I love you Anakin," Obi Wan told him running a hand through Anakin's long hair.

"I love you too," Anakin responded kissing Obi Wan's forehead. "I don't want to but I'm going to get up now because I am hungry. Care to join me in the kitchen," Anakin asked getting out of bed. 

Obi Wan smiled as he watched Anakin redress. "Maybe in a few minutes. I would like a bit of time to meditate before the craziness." 

Anakin kissed Obi Wan's forehead once more before leaving him alone. When he went into the kitchen he found Qui Gon with a cup of tea, looking amused. 

"Having fun are you," he asked.

"How long have you been here," Anakin asked with a slight blush appearing. He and Obi Wan weren't exactly quiet because they had not expected Qui Gon to return anytime soon.

"Long enough," he answered with a chuckle. "How do you feel?"

"I'll be lying if I said I was completely calm but I know that this is right. I am grateful you rescued me from slavery but I had no idea this would be the life I would continue to have when I came to train under a Jedi. It's not as bad but its still restricted in terms of freedom and it reminds me of how bad things used to be back home. I do think that had I had a different master and there weren't such restrictions within the code that I would be happier. I know alot of masters who let their padawans exercise certain freedoms and its not fair that they can get away with that. I don't know. I'm nervous about telling them we're leaving. Thank you for all your help. It means so much."

Qui Gon gave Anakin a hug. "You're welcome." 

As Anakin ate and chatted with Qui Gon, Obi Wan meditated. Leaving this life behind, a life he had only known was hard, but he was at peace with the decision. It was right. It felt right. Things would be scary and continue to change over the next few weeks, but he knew he would not regret this decision. The meditation helped calm his anxiety about meeting with the council and once he was dressed, he joined his former master and current lover who were laughing about something in the living room. Obi Wan went to sit beside Anakin who threw an arm around him

"I love you," Anakin told Obi Wan for the tenth time that morning, but Obi Wan never got tired of hearing it. Obi Wan rested his head on Anakin's shoulder and he smiled at his Master.

"Is everything all set?" 

"Yes," Qui Gon replied seriously. "We're all good to go after the meeting. We'll drop the rest of the stuff off before heading over there." 

"I think I'm going to drop by my quarters and triple check to see if I left anything accidentally. Care to join me," Obi Wan asked Anakin who jumped at the chance to do so. 

They walked hand in hand to Obi Wan's place, not caring about hiding anything anymore. The apartment was empty of any personal belongings of Obi Wan. Anakin put his arms around Obi Wan from behind him as they looked over his bedroom. 

"I know this is hard for you, even if you won't say it, and I'm sorry that I turned everything upside down for you," Anakin said softly. Obi Wan turned around so he could face Anakin. 

"Don't be sorry. You brought happiness and clarity to my life that I never thought possible," Obi Wan whispered as he caressed Obi Wan's cheek. "I know I'm looking forward to not having to watch you get up and leave every time we sleep together."

Anakin laughed. "And you say I have a one tracked mind."

Obi Wan laughed softly as he felt Anakin's lips gently brush his forehead. "There are alot of good things that are coming out of this." 

"Come on. It's time," Anakin told him with one last kiss. Obi Wan took a deep breath and together they headed to meet the council.


	10. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of an old life and beginning of a new. Obi Wan, Anakin, and Qui Gon confront the council.

Obi Wan was visibly nervous as they approached the door. Anakin gave his hand a sympathetic squeeze. "If you want to change your mind, this is your last chance," Anakin said softly.

"I don't want to change my mind. I know this is right. I'm just a bit nervous but this is the right thing to do," Obi Wan told him boldly leaning over to give Anakin a kiss. Anakin smiled and kissed back before opening the door. Inside they found the entire council sitting around waiting for them. Qui Gon was waiting at the center of the room for the two of them. 

"Good afternoon everybody," Anakin said with a grin. They decided that Anakin would start off their part of the meeting. "Master, you were right about your suspicions. Me and Obi Wan are in a relationship and have been for quite some time. I know that you haven't had much time to lately check into your suspicions because there has been alot going on but thankfully for us, it gave us time to come up with a plan for us to leave." 

As predicted, Mace was furyous. "What? For how long?"

"That doesn't matter, it's been long enough, Obi Wan and i have been together since before you went on your retreat Master," Anakin replied angrily. "Let's just be real because it doesn't matter if I'm an obedient little padawan anymore. You never liked me and I never liked you. I tolerated and respected you because I had to. You never wanted me. I have heard so many conversations since coming here that I wasn't supposed to hear. Things I have never told Obi Wan or Qui Gon about because it would hurt them to know. Despite all the hurtful things I heard said about me I still did what I was supposed to do to the best of my ability and yes I did make mistakes and I was treated harshly for those mistakes. I have seen other Masters be firm and discipline their padawans in a respectful way when they messed up but that didn't happen with me. I got yelled at and told that I couldn't do anything right and maybe it was a mistake for me to be here." Obi Wan looked at Anakin shocked. Anakin had never confided that in him. He knew he had his frustrations with his Master but he didn't realize it was that bad. He reached over to hold Anakin's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to encourage Anakin. "I am and will always be grateful for Qui Gon for bringing me here though. There are alot of things I disagree with the Jedi on and had I known what it truly meant to become a Jedi Knight, I probably wouldn't have wanted to come here and become one. I don't care if I am 'the chosen one' anymore. I am done. I am done with the Jedi and I am leaving with these two amazing men here shortly. I just thought you all should know because maybe you should think about changing things."

"This is your fault Obi Wan," Mace said turning his anger towards the older Jedi Knight. "You've been here all your life and know the rules."

"I don't really care anymore. Unlike most of the people here, I actually like Anakin and enjoy his company. I don't see him as a prophecy fulfillment and treat him badly to make sure he doesn't get a big head. He is a great guy and while falling in love was unplanned, it has brought so much to my life that I cannot turn away from. It wasn't easy to think about leaving, but I can no longer stay here. I had no idea the extent of how badly Anakin was treated until now and I can't continue living this life with you all. I do not think there should be a restriction on love. The code says not to have attachments but doesn't the determination of following the code exactly show an attachment to the code? That's all I want to say." Anger was flowing through Obi Wan's body but he kept himself calm as he spoke and refrained from speaking what was truly on his mind. Anakin squeezed his hand lovingly. 

"I have for years, tried to get you to change your stance on this," Qui Gon spoke to Yoda and Mace directly. "And I know there has been alot of support among other Masters and Knights but I hope this opens your eyes to what you have become. The rules have been the way they are for hundreds of years and there have been plenty of changes since they were written. and things have been fine. Just think about that."

"Hold on, you are all just going to leave," Mace asked angrily. He was embarrassed that his padawan had broken one of the most sacred codes and that he implied he was a bad master in front of everyone.

"Yes. There's nothing you can do to stop us," Anakin replied angrily. "Just let go of your anger. Anger is unbecoming of a Jedi after all." Anakin tugged on Obi Wan's hand and led them away. Qui Gon stayed behind to talk a little bit more as Obi Wan and Anakin headed to their ship. They didn't talk until they got onboard. 

"Anakin, I didn't know some of the stuff that you said back there," Obi Wan told him with a frown. "How come you never told me?"

Anakin shrugged and turned away from him so he couldn't see him cry. "I didn't see the point in bringing up old wounds and making you angry enough to do something stupid." 

Obi Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin from behind him and kissed his neck. "I am so sorry. I love you."

Anakin turned around and pulled Obi Wan in for a kiss. "I love you too." The two of them waited for Qui Gon who was angry when he joined them. 

"They're shocked and some tried to convince me to stay and talk about this but I said that there was no interest. We already made up our minds. Are you guys ready," Qui Gon asked anxious to get off the planet. 

"Yeah," they replied. Obi Wan followed Qui Gon and Anakin to the cockpit and watched them prepare for take off. Once they were off the planet, he told them he was going to go take a nap. 

"He seems sad," Anakin told Qui Gon with a frown. 

"He's just angry at how you were treated," QuI Gon responded softly. "If you want to go check on him I can take it from here. I am sorry about how you were treated under your Master. I had no idea."

"Yeah, I didn't want anyone to know," Anakin replied softly, feeling sad. "I couldn't tell anyone because he would deny it and you know I would look like the rebellious padawan I guess. I don't know...I'll come back out here in a while."

Anakin found Obi Wan laying on a cot staring at the ceiling. "Hey handsome," he said in an attempt to get Obi Wan to smile. It didn't work. He walked over to Obi Wan who made room for Anakin to lay beside him. "You know, despite everything that I have been through, I am glad I met you. You have saved my life." 

Obi Wan smiled softly. "Yeah. I hate that you were told those things though. You're not a mistake and you can do quite alot right."

"I know that now," Anakin told him softly kissing Obi Wan's forehead. 

"Emotional abuse is not something that should be a part of a padawan's upbringing," Obi Wan told him angrily. "It makes me so mad that Mace made you feel like crap."

"Will you do me a favor Obi Wan," Anakin asked looking in his eyes. "Can we forget about all that has happened and focus on our future together? What happened has happened and nothing can change that. Please? I don't really want to discuss all the horrible things that have happened anymore."

Obi Wan nodded reluctantly. "Ok. I'm sorry again."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You have never made me feel less than special. Your friendship and romance have made me a better man," Anakin said before kissing Obi Wan. Together they got caught up in each others body and made love. "Let's not be sad about the past. Let's just look forward to a new and wonderful beginning."

Obi Wan smiled as he ran his hands through Anakin's hair. "Sounds good."

They didn't know what their new life would be like, only that it would be much better than the one they were leaving behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little fact about me: Normally I like to mainly/only write extremely fluffy one shots but I think this is one of the first multi chaptered fanfics I have done and finished (at least in quite a while. Up until earlier this year I don't think I wrote fanfic in quite a while and definitely only got into this particular pairing a couple months ago) and I have enjoyed it quite a bit. I hope anyone who read it enjoyed it as well.
> 
> Also thought about maybe sometime later adding an epilogue chapter to give an update on how their life is years after this takes place. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone catch the Harry Potter reference? haha.


End file.
